There is the conventionally known apparatus for applying X-rays emitted from an X-ray source and transmitted by an imaging object, onto a scintillator of a flat plate shape, detecting visible light (scintillation light) generated in the scintillator, by solid-state photodetectors laid on both surfaces of the scintillator, and superimposing image signals from the respective solid-state photodetectors on each other to acquire a radiation image, as described in Patent Literature 1 below. In this apparatus, the photodetector elements are coupled to the X-ray entrance surface and to the back surface behind it in the scintillator and the visible light is detected by each of the entrance-surface-side photodetector element and the back-surface-side photodetector element, thereby increasing efficiency of detection of the visible light.